1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual display folder type terminal, and more particularly, to a dual display folder type terminal having an increased use of a hinge area thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a folder type terminal such as a mobile phone and a laptop computer that can be selectively folded using a hinge for carrying around.
In a conventional folder type terminal, a hinge is used for folding or sustaining the folder type terminal at an angle. In a dual display folder type terminal having screens formed at both sides thereof, it is difficult to place the manipulation unit while maximizing the display area.